My Life Is Sucks
by Everybody Hurt
Summary: ini fanfics pertama yang pernah kubuat. silahkan baca sendiri ya ceritanya. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh My God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Itu pasti adalah cowok paling ganteng yang pernah kulihat." Kata seorang cewek. Cewek-cewek yang lainnya juga mulai memandang cowok itu terpana hingga Kat mengira mereka akan meneteskan air liur. Tapi Kat bahkan tidak repot-repot mau melihat cowok yang mereka tunjuk tersebut. Ia terlalu sibuk dan terlalu tidak peduli. Seganteng apapun cowok itu, Kat yakin cowok itu pasti hanyalah seorang bajingan yang hanya peduli pada badan si cewek dan bukan hati ataupun otaknya. Semakin ganteng maka cowok itu semakin bajingan. Jangan tanya dari mana Kat tahu. Karena semua cowok memang begitu.

"Hari ini kita mendapat murid baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Mrs. Carlos.

"Halo teman-teman. Namaku Dylan Salvatore. Aku pindah dari Brazil karena Ibuku dipindahtugaskan ke sini. Aku harap kalian mau membantuku selama aku di sini." Kata cowok itu. Suaranya rendah dan merdu. Cewek-cewek di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik (Kat masih tidak mau melihat wajah cowok itu!).

"Katharina, kamu bantuin Dylan ya untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah kita karena dia masih baru." Ucap Mrs. Carlos tiba-tiba. Mau tidak mau Kat harus mengangkat kepalanya dari buku ilmiah yang sedang sibuk dibacanya. Ia juga nyaris terpana. _Nyaris_. Karena cowok itu memang sangat keren. Berarti cowok ini pastilah cowok paling brengsek diantara cowok-cowok brengsek. Untung Kat tidak menatap matanya yang berwarna biru, paling biru yang pernah dilihat Kat, kalau tidak ia pasti akan terhanyut. Sial, ia harus jauh-jauh dari cowok ini, karena Kat belum pernah sekalipun memperhatikan warna mata seseorang, terutama cowok. Tapi kali ini ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru cowok itu.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jawab Kat.

"Kamu boleh duduk di samping Katharina saja, di meja kosong itu." Sial, sial. Aku lupa kalau meja di sebelahku kosong, rutuk Kat dalam hati.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kata cowok itu. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Kat, atau lebih tepatnya meja di sebelah Kat. Kat bisa mendengar gerutuan cewek-cewek di kelasnya, kecewa karena Dylan harus duduk di sebelah Kat, bukan di sebelah mereka. Percayalah, aku lebih dari ingin cowok itu pindah dari tempatnya di sebelahku, kata Kat dalam hati. Kat merasakan tatapan cowok itu padanya. Tapi ia tidak balas menatap, karena ia kembali memusatkan pikirannya kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Keheningannya menegangkan hingga cowok itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Uhm, kurasa kita belum berkenalan ya, namaku Dylan."

"Katharina Quinn." Kata Kat, dingin.

"Uh, ok." Kemudian Dylan tidak lagi mau mncoba berbicara dengan Kat. Yang membuat Kat merasa lega.

Akhirnya jam makan siang tiba. Kat langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas. Tapi Dylan menahannya.

"Apa ?" tanya Kat, kesal.

"Kamu kan mau menunjukkan sekolah padaku, karena aku belum kenal lingkungan di sini." Katanya dengan wajah polos.

"Kamu bisa menyuruh siapa saja kan unuk menemanimu. Aku yakin mereka pasti lebih dari bersedia melakukannya." Kata Kat, kemarahannya hampir meledak. You see, Kat mudah marah.

"Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa di sini." Ucapnya, memasang tampang sedih dan bingung. Kat menahan kekesalannya dan secara acak menarik seorang cewek yang sedang beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Ini Natalia. Dia yang akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Kat, sudah beranjak mau pergi, tapi Dylan lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Kan kamu yang disuruh Mrs. Carlos."

"Aku senang kok bisa menemanimu." Kata Natalia bersemangat.

"Tuh. Aku sedang sibuk. Selamat tinggal." Lalu Kat pergi.

Dylan menyernyit melihat cewek itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan cewek aneh yang saat ini memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Kenapa Katharina bersikap sangat ketus kepadanya ?

"Apa dia selalu begitu ?" tanya Dylan. Cewek itu (yang kelihatannya bernama Natalia!) berkedip-kedip bingung atas pertanyaan Dylan. Dylan menghembuskan napas.

"Katharina, apa dia selalu ketus begitu ?"

"Oh, dia. Ya memang begitu orangnya. Ia kutu buku dan juga tidak punya teman satu pun. Ia selalu sendirian."

"Oh, begitu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai tournya !"

"Ok." Kata Dylan berat.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Takeo G. Bianchi as the first reviewer ^_^

Yup, bakal kuusahain biar lebih panjang lagi, tapi karena keterbatasan waktu dan ide yang kadang muncul kadang mampet …. Yah, pokoknya bakal berusaha sebaik mungkin deh. and thanks juga atas supportnya….

Chapter 2

Hari-hari di sekolah berlalu seperti biasanya, membosankan dan lambat. Selain kejadian yang agak tidak menyenangkan dari murid baru yang mengganggu itu tentu saja. Kat sudah berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Dylan yang bagaikan _lalat berisik_ yang tidak terlihat. Lalat karena dia bagaikan hama pengganggu dan berisik karena ia selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek dan anak-anak cowok lain yang (walaupun ia masih anak baru!) selalu mengelilinginya bagaikan anak-anak ayam yang mengelilingi induknya. Kat tidak mengerti apa istimewanya cowok itu, selain wajahnya yang tampan tentu saja, tapi ternyata cowok itu terbukti mematahkan gagasan Kat bahwa ia hanya cowok berotak kosong. Saat pelajaran kalkulus, (entah karena nasib buruk atau takdir menyedihkan, ternyata Dylan juga berada di semua kelas yang dimiliki Kat!) yang gurunya adalah guru paling killer yang sangat suka memberikan soal-soal paling susah yang pernah ada kepada murid-murid yang saat itu kebetulan sedang malang nasibnya, memberikan salah satu soal yang yang paling sulit kepada Dylan. Dylan, dengan sikap yang sangat tenang dan acuh berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengerjakan soal itu dengan santai seakan-akan itu hanya soal tambah kurang yang supermudah dan menyelesaikannya kurang dari 3 menit. Dan kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Mr. Tanner terbengong-bengong, karena belum pernah ada seorangpun muridnya yang pernah menyelesaikan soal yang diberikannya, selain Kat. Kat menatap Dylan dengan aneh, yang dibalas Dylan dengan senyuman yang dapat-membuat-hati-setiap-cewek-meleleh itu. Kat langsung membuang muka.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Kat langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kelas musik yang menurut gossip, sangat angker. Sering terdengar suara-suara aneh dari ruang musik yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dipakai itu. Tapi Kat tidak peduli akan gossip itu, karena sudah hampir setahun ia menggunakan kelas kosong itu sebagai tempat latihan dimana ia bisa merasakan kedamaian dan ruang yang ia butuhkan saat ia ingin menyendiri. Lalu ia mulai menyanyi…..

There's a girl  
>Who sits under the bleachers<br>Just another day eating alone  
>And though she smiles<br>There is something just hiding  
>And she cant find a way to relate<br>She just goes unnoticed  
>As the crowd passes by<br>And she'll pretend to be busy  
>When inside she just wants to cry<br>She'll say...

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
>Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes<br>Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
>Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day<br>When you'll ask her her name

The beginning, in the first weeks of class  
>She did everything to try and fit in<br>But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
>And she would close her eyes when they left and as she fell down the stairs<br>And the more that they joked  
>And the more that they screamed<br>She retreated to where she is now  
>And she'll sing...<p>

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
>Look a little harder I really, really want you to put yourself in her shoes, yeah, yeah<br>Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
>Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that<br>you will ask her name

Then one day, just the same as the last  
>Just, the days been in counting the time<br>Came a boy, that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...

Kat mengakhiri lagunya yang dinyanyikannya dengan desahan. Lagu yang dinyanyikannya ini adalah lagu dari Taylor Swift yang berjudul Miss Invisible. Ia suka sekali dengan lagu itu. Ironisnya, lagu itu mirip dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Ia selalu sendirian. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, indranya yang tajam memperingatkannya bahwa ia tidak lagi sedang sendirian. Lalu sebuah suara membuktikan hal itu.

"Suaramu indah, lagunya sangat menyedihkan." Suaranya rendah dan berat. Kat langsung tahu siapa itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini ?" tanya Kat marah. Ia tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor ketika aku mendengar suara dari sini, lalu aku datang memeriksanya." Suaranya semakin mendekat. Kat langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi Dylan menahannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa kamu membenciku ?" tanya Dylan lembut.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya….hanya…."

"Hanya…?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman kamu berada di dekatku, memperhatikanku, tidak pernah ada orang yang cukup peduli padaku untuk memperdulikanku sebelumnya." Aku Kat. Dylan memegang dagu Kat dan mau tak mau Kat menatap mata Dylan yang indah. Kat melihat, sinar kepedulian di mata Dylan yang tidak dimengertinya, kenapa Dylan bersikap seperti padanya ? kenapa Dylan tidak memperlakukannya seperti orang-orang lain, tidak acuh dan tidak peduli ?

"Dengar, aku tidak seperti orang-orang lainnya, kau tentu tahu itu. Aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku memang _peduli_. Jadi, cobalah untuk menerimaku. Paling tidak, kamu tidak tidak mengacuhkanku. Kita bisa menjadi _teman_." Kata Dylan, mengejutkan Kat. Kat tidak percaya cowok itu baru saja mengatakannya.

"Well…?"

"Kamu benar-benar baru saja mengajakku berteman ?" tanya Kat dengan mata lebar tidak percaya.

"Yah. Begitulah."

"Tapi…tapi…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi. Ayolah, kurasa tadi aku mendengar suara bel berbunyi."

"Kapan itu ?"

"Kalau tidak salah, 10 menit yang lalu."

"Oh shit, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika, dengan Mr. Smith. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita lolos setelah terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Kita pasti dihukum." Kata Kat panik.

Walaupun Kat sudah berlari mati-matian ke kelas, tetap tidak membuat mereka selamat dari hukuman yang menanti mereka karena berani datang terlambat ke kelas Mr. Smith. Mereka akhirnya dihukum lari di lapangan 10x. Mungkin hukumannya tidaklah terlalu berat, hanya 10x. tapi kalau kalian pernah melihat seberapa luas lapangan yang dimaksudkan itu. Kalian pasti akan pingsan seketika, karena lapangannya memang sangat luas. Saat kukatakan sangat luas, artinya memang amat sangat luas sekali. Kat selalu membanggakan kemampuan larinya yang cepat dan tubuhnya yang tidak gampang capek. Tapi setelah mengelilingi lapangan untuk yang ke Sembilan kalinya, Kat sudah merasakan tubuhnya sangat kelelahan dan tidak lagi sanggup berlari, namun dilihatnya Dylan tidak kelihatan lelah, bahkan setitik keringat pun tidak ada. Melihat itu, Kat mendorong dirinya agar terus berlari, kalau bisa sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Oh Tuhanku, aku…aku….capek….sekali…." kata Kat luar biasa lelah setelah selesai berlari 10 keliling. Ia langsung ambruk ke tanah. Dylan lalu dudk di sampingnya.

"Luruskan kakimu." Ucap Dylan mengingatkan. Kat menurutinya. Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napasnya hingga kembali normal, Kat mulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Kamu atlet lari ?" tanya Kat tiba-tiba. Dylan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kamu tidak kelihatan capek, ngos-ngosan saja tidak."

"Oh. Ya, semacam itulah. Aku….banyak berlatih." Kata Dylan. Kat punya perasaan aneh bahwa Dylan berbohong. Namun ia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Mereka beristirahat selama beberapa menit sambil mengobrol tentang hal-hal lain selain kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Untunglah, karena Kat belum siap mengungkapkan tentang kehidupannya. Ia belum pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun bahwa orangtuanya sudah bercerai ketika ia berumur 5 tahun dan masing-masing dari mereka sudah menikah setidaknya empat kali, sejak terakhir kali Kat memeriksanya. Dan itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya lagi sejak 3 tahun lalu, dan ia tinggal sendirian sejak itu. Iapun tidak bergantung lagi pada uang saku yang masih dikirimkan kedua orangtuanya samapi sekarang. Kedua orangtuanya mempunyai pekerjaan masing-masing dan sangat kaya. Tapi Kat tidak peduli lagi. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun, bahkan sebelum mereka bercerai, menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka menyayangi Kat. Kat sudah berhenti berharap akan kasih sayang yang mungkin akan diberikan orangtuanya jauh sebelum ia berumur 10 tahun. Sebelum itu, ia selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, penurut dan manis. Ia belajar sangat keras dengan harapan ia akan membuat mereka bangga akan prestasinya. Harapan bodoh. Mereka tidak pernah peduli. Sekarang, Kat puas akan kehidupannya. Ia mempunyai penghasilannya sendiri yang _sangat _mencukupi segala kebutuhannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan orangtuanya yang egois, dan juga orang lain, piker Kat dingin.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, setelahia menggumamkan _see ya _yang pelan kepada Dylan, dia masuk ke mobil BMW mewahnya dan pergi ke studio. Ia selalu pergi ke sana setiap pulang sekolah. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Kat di sana, maka mungkin kalian harus tahu kalau Kat adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Kat berpenampilan sangat berbeda saat ia sedang bekerja. Jika di sekolah ia berpenampilan seperti kutu buku, memakai kacamata tebal dan selalu mengikat rambutnya, saat sedang manggung Kat berpenampilan sebaliknya. Ia memakai kontak lens dan menggerai rambutnya yang indah yang panjangnya sekarang sudah melewati punggung bawahnya. Tak ada orang yang mengenalinya, terutama teman-teman di sekolahnya. Bahkan, banyak teman-temannya yang ngefans dengan Kat. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang membandingkan Kat yang mereka puja dengan Kat si-kutu-buku-dan-aneh-yang-tidak-pernah-punya-teman.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx banget buat yang udah nge-review . Well, kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya aku udah berpikir mau membiarkan ceritanya berhenti sampai disitu aja, karena aku pikir nggak ada yang mau baca ceritaku *hiks hiks... abisnya, nggak banyak orang Indonesia yang baca fanfics. Aku aja tahu fanfics dari temen yang hobby banget baca fanfics (vocaloid!) dan sekarang jadi ikutan suka juga (thanx banget buat Aulia yang udah ngenalin aku dengan fanfics!). Masalahnya, aku nggak lancar-lancar banget untuk nulis pake bahasa inggris. Kalau baca sih bisa, tapi kalau nulisnya sendiri ? Wah, lebih baik nggak deh, daripada bikin malu kalau dikritik sama orang barat sana (wkwkwkwkk….). But, berkat review yang aku terima dari kalian, aku jadi semangat lagi deh ! Ok, aku bakal ngelanjutin ceritanya ya, dan aku udah berusaha! Keep R&R !

Chapter 3

So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do <em>[CD version]<em>  
>All the stuff that you do <em>[radio edited version]<em>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... 

"Bagus Kat! Pertahankan kerja kerasmu! Konsernya tinggal 3 hari lagi!" kata Mike, manajer Kat sambil melemparkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diterima Kat dan diminumnya samapai habis. Kat senang memiliki Mike sebagai manajernya, tapi Mike jika sudah menyangkut urusan pekerjaan, ia sangat perfeksionis dan ingin semuanya serba sempurna. Karena Kat masih sekolah dan tidak mau meninggalkan sekolah hanya untuk latihan-latihan menyanyinya (mereka sudah memperdebatkan itu selama berhari-hari, Mike menyuruh Kat untuk mengambil cuti sekolah 5 hari, tapi Kat bersikeras tidak mau latihan-latihannya mengganggu sekolah, akhirnya debat dimenangkan oleh Kat yang mengancam tidak mau melakukan konser hingga Mike menyerah), jadinya segera setelah Kat pulang sekolah dan juga di akhir minggu Mike memaksa Kat untuk latihan intensif. Saat ini, Kat sudah latihan menyanyi 4 jam terus-terusan dengan beberapa menit istirahat dan tenggorokannya sudah agak terasa sakit dan ia sangat lelah. Ia kurang tidur belakangan ini.

"Mike, aku lelah. Latihan hari ini udahan aja ya."

"Ok, kamu juga kelihatan agak pucat. Kamu harus cukup istirahat ya, dan makan teratur. Jangan sampai di hari H kamu malah sakit. Sia-sia semua kerja keras kita." Ucap Mike.

"Ok,ok." Kat memutar bola matanya diam-diam, tahu Mike tidak suka ketika ia melakukan itu.

"Hei, aku liat itu." Kata Mike main-main. Kat memukul lengan Mike, tidak keras dan pria itu pura-pura kesakitan. Kat semakin gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut Mike, yang juga tidak disukai Mike.

"Hei, lihat apa yang udah kamu lakukan, rambutku yang keren jadi berantakkan."

"Ha ha, lucu sekali. Padahal kamu tadi juga tidak menyisir rambut, Rambutmu dari tadi saja kelihatan seperti bangun tidur." Kat meleletkan lidahnya dan lari masuk ke mobilnya sebelum Mike sempat membalasnya. Kat mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan main-main pada Mike.

"Sampai besok!" Kat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kencang sambil tertawa. Ia suka membuat Mike kesal. Sebenarnya dulu ia pernah berpikir ia menyukai Mike. _What a crush_. Mike masih berumur 22 tahun dan sangat _keren_. Tubuhnya tinggi, mungkin sampai 185 cm. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, nyaris hitam dengan mata hijau yang sangat indah. Dan juga _playboy_. Jangan pernah lupakan itu. Mike punya pacar dimana-mana. Ia bahkan punya pacar lebih dari satu orang di satu waktu. Tidak heran karena semua cewek mengejar-ngejar dia dan Mike sangat menikmati _perhatian _itu. Dia bahkan pernah bilang, sangat sayang jika ia hanya punya satu cewek jika ia bisa dapat tiga sekaligus. Cewek itu untuk dinikmati dan dipajang, bukan untuk disayangi. Yeah, he is a bastard and jerk. Tapi Mike tidak pernah memperlakukan Kat seperti ia memperlakukan cewek-cewek lainnya. Ia menyayangi Kat seperti adiknya sendiri dan Kat tahu itu. Ia juga sudah menganggap Mike sebagai abang yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Kat punya adik, dari pernikahan-pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Adik-adik tiri. Tapi Kat tidak pernah bertemu mereka dan mereka juga kelihatan tidak cukup peduli untuk menemuinya.

Kat melaju di jalanan tanpa terlalu memperhatikan jalan. Sial, ia lelah sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan yang mencurigakan di taman. Kat didorong oleh perasaan aneh yang kuat untuk berhenti tidak jauh dari taman itu. Instingnya yang tidak pernah salah mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia terus memperhatikan. Kelihatannya itu seorang pria dengan jubah panjang hitam, dan seorang wanita ? Apakah mereka sedang berciuman ? Sial, kenapa aku malah berhenti hanya untuk melihat orang pacaran ? Kat sudah bergerak untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi ketika pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Kat melihat _taring_! Taring yang panjang dan berkilau di bawah sinar bulan. Jelas sekali, Kat tidak mungkin salah lihat. Dan dari taring itu juga menetes sesuatu yang berwarna gelap. Apa itu darah ? Gelap sekali di taman, tidak ada lampu-lampu jalan dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan. Kat berhenti agak jauh jadi tidak bisa melihat sangat jelas.

Kat membeku. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia menahan napasnya. Kemudian pria itu menjatuhkan wanita itu ke tanah dengan tidak sadarkan diri. Apakah ia mati? Kat tidak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya duduk tegak dengan mata membelalak dan wajah pucat. Lalu pria itu menghilang. Begitu saja. Kat dengan panik melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Kemana dia ? Tapi Kat tidak melihat ada siapapun di sana.

Kat duduk di mobil entah berapa lama, mungkin beberapa menit ato beberapa jam ? kat begitu terguncang. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lihat tadi ? Jelas itu bukan manusia. Pikirannya berputar-putar dan kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu ia membaca novel twilight saga. Bahkan bisa dibilang Kat tergila-gila dengan novel itu dan tidak bisa berhenti membacanya. Apa, apa pria itu vampire ? Kat semakin pucat ketika pikiran itu merasuk ke dalam otaknya. Tidak mungkin. Vampire itu hanya legenda. Khayalan. Tidak nyata. Atau apakah vampire benar-benar ada ?

Kat tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Apakah ia sudah mati ? Kat melihat wanita itu, terlihat sangat pucat dibawah sinar bulan. Tapi Kat bisa melihat wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang ikal yang panjang. Dia memakai gaun merah yang luar biasa pendek. Kat membungkuk dan mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya dan menempelkan telinganya di dadanya, mengecek apakah dia masih bernapas. Tidak salah lagi, walaupun sangat lemah, masih ada denyut nadi dan dia juga masih bernapas. Kat mengeluarkan handphone untuk menelepon ambulans.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan besar melintas di depannya dan handphone Kat terjatuh karena kaget. Dengan shock ia memandang bayangan benar di depannya yang tidak salah lagi adalah pria, atau bisa dibilang _vampire _yang sudah membunuh wanita malang itu.

Ia terbelalak ngeri. Vampire itu sangat pucat, seperti vampire-vampire pada umumnya (berdasarkan buku yang pernah dibacanya!) dan sangat tampan. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakkan dan ia juga memiliki mata biru yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan.

"Dylan…?" ucap Kat pelan.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, seneng dapat review lagi , thanks kalian dah mau baca ceritaku ….

Buat Takeo, thanks atas supportnya and ok aku pasti baca ceritamu :D

Buat ArtreciaFategale, pokoknya baca aja ceritanya ya… saat ini aku pun belum kepikiran bakal mempertemukan mereka atau nggak…hehhehe… well, sebenarnya Kat saat itu udah berpenampilan biasa lagi alias si kutu buku. sorry kalau aku nggak terlalu mendetail menjelaskannya. Ini pengalaman pertama aku menerbitkan karyaku di internet and dibaca orang lain. Jadinya belum kebiasa. Tapi aku senang kok akhirnya aku nerbitin cerita ini juga …

Anyway, aku minta maaf….banget karena jarang update ceritanya. Aku lagi agak sibuk. (WTH !)

Ok, this is it ! 

Chapter 4

Dylan POV :

Dylan mematung. Katharina…? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini malam-malam begini ? Fuck. Berarti dia lihat apa yang kulakukan tadi. God, I hope not.

"Katharina, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini ? Ini sudah tengah malam." Kat tetap diam sambil menatapnya dengan takut. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu yang terasa seperti selamanya, Kat membuka mulutnya.

"Dylan ? Kamu…wanita ini…kenapa…?"tanya Kat sangat pelan. Manusia biasa pasti tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Tapi Dylan bukan manusia biasa.

"Kumohon, jangan takut padaku." Kataku pelan. Entah mengapa, aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia takut padaku walaupun memang seharusnya dia merasa begitu. Aku seorang vampire. Seorang _monster_.

"Apa dia…mati ?"

"Tidak. Dia masih hidup, aku hanya membuatnya pingsan. Aku tidak pernah membunuh seorang manusia untuk menghisap darahnya. Aku bersumpah."

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar vampire ?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Lalu apakah kamu akan menghisap darahku sekarang ?" tanya Kat. Menyakitkan sekali mendengar nada ketakutan dalam suara Kat.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Baiklah…"kata Kat dengan lega. Ia mulai rileks karena ia percaya akan janji Dylan.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini malam-malam begini ?"

"Umm, aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku." Kata Kat. Aku mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Kat. Sepertinya dia berbohong. Tapi kenapa ia harus berbohong padaku ?

"Teman ? Siapa?" tanyaku tertarik.

"Oh, dia tidak bersekolah di sekolah kita. Kalau kukatakan pun kamu juga tidak akan mengenalnya."

"Benarkah ? Aku ingin tahu namanya saja."

"Hmm, aku dari tempat Mike."

"Mike ? Pacarmu ?"tanyaku, tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada cemburu, kenapa aku harus cemburu ?

"Oh bukan. Dia temanku. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai Abang kandungku."

"Oh." Hening.

"Kamu sudah tidak takut padaku ?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu aku dapat mempercayai janjimu."

"Kamu mau mempercayai janji dari seorang vampire ?" tanyaku. Kat menatap tajam.

"Kamu ini maunya apa sih ? Tadi kamu minta aku percaya bahwa kamu tidak akan menyakitiku. Sekarang setelah aku mempercayaimu kamu malah tidak percaya aku bisa mempercayaimu karena kamu adalah seorang _vampire _?" tanya Kat kesal.

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bawa mobil."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Aku sudah beranjak pergi ketika Kat memanggilku kembali.

"Lain kali, panggil saja aku Kat." Katanya pelan. Ia tampak sedikit tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia belum pernah meminta orang lain untuk memanggilnya begitu.

"Baiklah, Kat."

"Dan, aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian malam ini kepada orang lain."

"Benarkah ? Kamu mau menjaga rahasiaku ?"

"Tentu saja. Seperti yang kamu katakan. Kita teman kan ? Kurasa itulah yang dilakukan seorang teman. Menjaga rahasia mereka ?"

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih."

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," ucap Kat sambil berjalan pergi ke mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kat dan Dylan segera saja menjadi teman dekat setelah kejadian malam itu. Mereka juga sering berbagi rahasia. Kat telah menceritakan tentang keluarganya dan Dylan kelihatannya mengerti keadaan Kat. Dia juga menceritakan tentang dirinya. Kat sangat terkejut ketika Dylan mengatakan bahwa umurnya sebenarnya sudah 80 tahun. Ia terlihat seperti cowok berumur 18 tahun. Tapi memang vampire adalah makhluk abadi, jadi ia bisa hidup selama-lamanya dan tidak akan bertambah tua kecuali jika ia menginginkannya. Semua vampire juga memiliki kulit pucat dan dingin, yang baru disadari Kat sekarang. Dylan juga tinggal sendiri. Dylan pernah mengajak Kat ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya _mansion_-nya yang sangat besar. Di dalamnya pun sangat indah, banyak terdapat barang-barang antik, tapi juga dilengkapi dengan alat-alat elektronik paling canggih.

Kamar Dylan luas, dengan dinding bercat hitam dan dengan tempat tidur King size berwarna hitam dan putih. Benar-benar khas Dylan, pikir Kat. Kat dibuat terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui ternyata Dylan sangat pandai memasak dan masakannya sangat lezat. Vampire bisa makan walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak membutuhkannya. Mereka memakannya hanya karena rasanya enak. Kat tidak melihat darah dimanapun di rumah Dylan. Padahal menurut penuturan Dylan, ia biasanya minum dari kantong darah pendonor yang dibelinya dari rumah sakit, walaupun rasanya tidak seenak darah segar dari manusia langsung. Sepertinya Dylan sengaja menyembunyikan kantong-kantong darah itu karena tidak ingin Kat merasa tidak nyaman. Kat merasa lega dan berterima kasih, karena memang ia belum siap. Ia tidak menganggap Dylan berbeda dengannya, bahwa Dylan adalah seorang vampire. Semuanya kelihatan sangat normal. Dan hidup Kat tidak mungkin terasa lebih menyenangkan lagi. Akhirnya ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang menerimanya apa adanya. Walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal. Kat belum pernah menceritakan pada Dylan tentang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Entah mengapa ia agak defensif kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pekerjaannya. Ia akan menceritakannya, tentu saja. Teman tidak seharusnya menyimpan rahasia bukan ? Apalagi besok ia akan tour concert ke beberapa Negara. Kurasa malam ini aku akan mengatakannya, pikir Kat penuh tekad. Malam ini Kat sudah mengundang Dylan ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Kat yang akan memasak. Walaupun tidak sehebat Dylan, Kat juga pandai memasak. Kat sudah menyiapkan steak dan salad di atas meja ketika bel pintunya berbunyi. Kat tersenyum sambil membuka pintu dan melihat Dylan berdiri di depannya, tampak seperti lebih tampan dari biasanya, jika itu mungkin. Dylan memberikan Kat sebuket besar bunga. Kat menerimanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam harum bunga itu.

"Terima kasih. Masuklah, aku akan meletakkan bunga ini di dalam vas." Kata Kat sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Dylan bisa masuk.

"Sepertinya aku mencium aroma yang sangat harum. Apa itu masakanmu ?" tanya Dylan sambil menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak sepandai kamu dalam hal memasak."

"Itu kan hanya masalah pendapat. Ayo kita makan. Baunya sangat menggoda. Perutku sudah menjerit kelaparan."

"Kamu kan tetap tidak bisa kenyang walaupun kamu makan masakanku sebanyak-banyak apapun." Kata Kat sambil melemparkan lap padanya.

"Hei itu kan kotor. Dasar kamu anak nakal." Kat meleletkan lidahnya kepada Dylan. Ia tahu itu terlihat kekanak-kanakkan namun ia tidak peduli.

"Ayo kita makan !" ucap Kat, semangat.

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, mereka mencuci piring-piring kotor walaupun Kat sudah menyuruh Dylan untuk duduk saja dan menonton film yang akan mereka tonton malam itu. Tapi Dylan berkeras untuk mencuci piring kotor bersamanya. Akhirnya Kat menyerah. Kat mencuci piring-piring dan Dylan yang mengelap piring hingga kering. Kemudian mereka sama-sama membuat popcorn dan menyetel film. Mereka akan menonton film eclipse. Kat yang sangat bersikeras untuk menonton film itu meskipun Dylan menolak karena Kat sudah menonton film itu untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya Dylan mengalah. Dylan tidak pernah bisa menolak tatapan anak anjing yang manis yang diberikan Kat. Dylan langsung meleleh dan menyetujui apa saja yang diinginkan Kat. Kat sangat ahli melakukannya.

Film baru saja dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Dylan sudah menguap bosan-untuk yang ke-5 kalinya. Kat melempari Dylan dengan bantalnya. Dylan membalas melempar Kat. Akhirnya mereka malah jadi perang bantal dan filmnya terlupakan. Bulu-bulu dari bantal-bantal itu mulai beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, tapi mereka terus saja saling melemparkan bantal, hingga akhirnya mereka mulai bergulat di lantai. Dylan menggelitiki perut Kat, tahu bahwa Kat paling tidak tahan jika digelitiki di bagian itu. Kat tertawa sangat keras hingga ia tidak tahan lagi dan memohon-mohon pada Dylan agar berhenti. Akhirnya Dylan berhenti menggelitikinya. Akhirnya Kat menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat itu. Dylan berada di atasnya, menghimpit tubuhnya agar Kat tidak bisa kabur. Wajah Dylan berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kat bisa merasakan napas Dylan di pipinya. Napasnya terasa dingin dan menggelitiki wajahnya. Kat menatap mata Dylan, terhanyut oleh mata biru Dylan yang sangat indah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Dylan semakin mendekat. Dan ia juga pasrah ketika bibir Dylan meyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia begitu terpesona dengan cara Dylan yang menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kat, membujuk agar Kat membalasnya. Kat melingkarkan lengannya di belakang kepala Dylan, menariknya lebih dekat. Ciuman mereka langsung berubah menjadi lebih liar. Dylan mencium Kat dengan keras, memaksa Kat membuka untuknya. Kat melakukannya dan Dylan menciumnya secara menyeluruh. Menggoda lidah Kat dengan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kat dikuasai oleh keinginan untuk merasakan tubuh Dylan di telapak tangannya. Ia melepaskan kancing-kancing baju Dylan. Dylan lalu melepaskan kacamata yang selalu Kat pakai.

"Matamu sangat indah. Kenapa kamu selalu menyembunyikannya di balik kacamata jelek ini ?" tanya Dylan dengan suara serak karena hasrat. Kat tidak sempat menjawabnya karena Dylan sudah kembali menciumnya lagi. Dylan mencium matanya, hidung kecilnya yang manis dan bibirnya lalu turun ke lehernya. Kat mengerang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Kat mengelus dada Dylan yang kini sudah tidak tertutup lagi dengan kausnya. Kat sudah lupa kemana ia melemparkan kaus itu. Tapi itu semua tidak penting saat itu. Yang penting hanyalah Kat, Dylan dan hasrat di antara mereka berdua. Dalam waktu singkat, tidak ada lagi pakaian yang menghalangi mereka.

"Sayang, kamu yakin ingin melakukannya? Aku akan berhenti jika kamu berubah pikiran." Ucap Dylan khawatir. Kat menatap mata Dylan dan berkata dengan suara yang yakin.

"Aku memang menginginkannya." Dylan kembali menatap mata Kat dan melihat bahwa Kat sangat yakin akan keputusannya. Dylan mencium bibir Kat dengan lembut awalnya yang berubah semakin liar.


	5. Chapter 5

If I show you  
>Get to know you<br>If I hold you just for today  
>I'm not gonna wanna let go<br>I'm not gonna wanna go home  
>Tell me you feel the same<p>

'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>But it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<p>

And I just wanted you to know  
>I don't wanna look back<br>Cause I know that we have  
>Something the past could never change.<br>And I'm stuck in the moment  
>And my heart is open<br>Tell me that you feel the same

'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go

Cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<p>

Hold (Hold) me down (me down)  
>Hold (Hold) me now<br>I'm safe (I'm safe)  
>I'm sound (sound)<br>When you're around  
>Hold (Hold) me down (me down)<br>Hold (Hold) me now  
>I'm safe (I'm safe)<br>I'm sound (sound)  
>When you're around<p>

'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<br>And I just wanted you to know  
>(I'm for real)<br>'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<br>And I just wanted you to know

Chapter 5

Kat terbangun keesokkan paginya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Malam kemarin adalah malam paling indah yang pernah dialaminya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi ia merasa agak kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan Dylan di sampingnya, juga di seluruh penjuru rumah Kat. Sepertinya Dylan sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Apalagi mereka hari ini masih sekolah. Sekarang masih jam enam pagi. Kat punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Pesawatnya yang akan membawanya pergi berangkat pukul dua belas. Ia sudah mengepak bajunya kemarin sore. Jadi ia sekarang tinggal menjelaskan pada Dylan tentang rencana tournya, karena ia lupa sama sekali untuk memberitahu Dylan tadi malam. Pipinya kembali merona memikirkan kejadian malam sebelumnya.

Dua jam kemudian Kat pergi ke sekolah, karena biasanya Dylan sudah pergi ke sekolah pada jam segini. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kalau Kat pergi ke rumah Dylan sekarang.

Kat memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Ia mencari-cari Dylan di koridor sekolah, tapi tidak melihatnya. Kat sudah akan bertanya kepada salah seorang cewek yang berada di koridor ketika matanya melihat Dylan. Dylan berdiri membelakanginya. Tapi Kat akan mengenali Dylan dimanapun ia berada. Kurasa ini karena kekuatan cinta, pikir Kat bahagia. Ia yakin bahwa ia mencintai Dylan. Dan bahwa Dylan juga mencintainya. Tidak mungkin Dylan bersikap selembut dan penuh cinta seperti itu kan kalau Dylan tidak mencintainya ?

Kat berjalan ke arah Dylan, lalu ia melihat bahwa Dylan tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa cowok, yang Kat ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Kenapa Dylan bersama dengan mereka, yang Kat ketahui sebagai anak-anak berandalan yang sering diskors karena sikap mereka. Apa yang mereka bicarakan ? Secara naluriah Kat bersembunyi di dekat loker dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"…hebat sekali ternyata kamu berhasil menaklukkan si kutu buku yang dingin itu." Kata salah satu dari cowok-cowok itu kepada Dylan. Dylan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yah, aku jadi kalah taruhan dong. Padahal aku yakin, si kutu buku itu tidak akan pernah memperhatikan cowok, hanya buku-buku saja." Lalu mereka tertawa. Kat tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Dylan.

"Namanya saja Dylan, ratu es saja pasti akan terpesona olehnya, apalagi hanya cewek jelek bernama Kat…Kat apa ya ? oh ya, Katharina Quinn."

Kat membeku. Apa mereka, membicarakan dirinya ? Dan taruhan ? Taruhan apa ? Kat menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya. Apa Dylan selama ini bersikap baik kepadanya hanya karena taruhan bodoh yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya. Oh tuhan. Jadi kejadian semalam pun sudah direncanakan. Dylan tidak benar-benar tulus bersamanya. Pasti ia juga tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati semalam karena kepolosan Kat. Oh, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh dan sebuta ini selama ini ?

Kat tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ia tidak ingin mereka memergokinya sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tidak di saat hati dan hidupnya sedang hancur lebur di hadapannya sekarang. Kat berlari ke mobilnya dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Airmata mengaburkan pandangannya dan mengalir di pipinya yang mulus. Dalam waktu singkat Kat sudah sampai di rumahnya. Kat berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Ia tidak pernah menangis. Sejak kecil ia telah berjuang sangat keras untuk menguatkan dirinya agar tidak menangis ketika ia terluka dan tidak ada ayah dan ibunya yang mengobati lukanya. Ia melakukannya sendiri. Mencuci lukanya dan memberi obat merah yang terasa sangat perih hingga ia ingin menangis. Namun ia tidak menangis. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar menangis. Menangisi nasib dan kehidupannya yang malang. Kenapa ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan? Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga Tuhan menghukumku dan membuat seluruh kehidupanku begini ?

Kat menangis terus menerus selama berjam-jam. Akhirnya ia berhenti ketuika ia sudah tak bisa lagi menangis. Matanya terasa perih dan bengkak. Dan ia sangat haus. Kat mendengar bunyi handphonenya yang entah keberapa ratus kalinya dan melihat bahwa Mike yang menelponnya.

"Kat, kamu dimana ? Pesawatnya akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Ucap Mike. Kat bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan pesawatnya.

"Aku…"Kat berhenti karena suaranya terdengar sangat serak dan aneh dan batuk utuk melegakannya sedikit."Aku di rumah. Bisakah kamu menjemputku?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja ? Kamu terdengar tidak sehat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada sedikit masalah. Tapi itu tidak penting. Pekerjaan ini lebih penting bukan ?" kata Kat pahit.

Kat lalu mencuci mukanya. Ia benar-benar tampak mengerikan. Matanya merah dan sangat bengkak. Rambutnya kusut. Ia mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambutnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi bengkak matanya. Akhirnya ia memakai kacamata hitam. Sekarang ia terlihat lebih baik walaupun masih agak pucat.

Mike datang menjemputnya dan mereka langsung berangkat ke bandara. Ia tidak menunggu lama sebelum pesawatnya berangkat. Kat melihat keluar jendela dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada New York. Karena ia yakin ia tidak akan pernh kembali ke Negara ini lagi.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
>Right now I feel invisible to you<br>Like I'm not real  
>Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?<br>Why'd you turn away?  
>Here's what I have to say<p>

I was left to cry there  
>Waitin' outside there<br>Grinnin' with a lost stare  
>That's when I decided<p>

Why should I care?  
>'Cuz you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<br>You, you need to listen  
>I'm startin' to trip<br>I'm losin' my grip  
>And I'm in this thing<br>Alone

Am I just some chick  
>You placed beside you<br>To take somebody's place?  
>When you turn around<br>Can you recognize my face?  
>You used to love me<br>You used to hug me  
>But that wasn't the case<br>Everything wasn't okay

I was left to cry there  
>Waitin' outside there<br>Grinnin' with a lost stare  
>That's when I decided<p>

Why should I care?  
>'Cuz you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<br>You, you need to listen  
>I'm startin' to trip<br>I'm losin' my grip  
>And I'm in this thing alone<p>

Cryin' out loud  
>I'm cryin' out, loud<br>Cryin' out loud  
>I'm cryin' out<br>Open your eyes  
>Open up wide<p>

Why should I care?  
>'Cuz you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<p>

Why should I care?  
>'Cuz you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<p>

Why should I care?  
>If you don't care<br>Then I don't care  
>We're not goin' anywhere<p>

Why should I care?  
>'Cuz you weren't there<br>When I was scared  
>I was so alone<p>

Why should I care?  
>If you don't care<br>Then I don't care  
>We're not goin' anywhere<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kat benar-benar merasa sakit. Dari tadi pagi ia sudah merasa mual dan ingin muntah terus. Jet lag ? Tidak mungkin. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak ia mendarat di bandara London, Inggris. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menetap dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris. Lalu Kat muntah lagi, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang berupa sarapannya tadi pagi, hanya roti bakar karena perutnya tidak sanggup menelan lebih dari itu.

"Kat? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mike, yang kemudian melihat wajah Kat,"Oh lupakanlah. Jelas saja kau tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahmu seputih gaun yang kau pakai. Ayo kita pergi ke dokter."

"Tidak. Kau tahu betapa bencinya aku dengan rumah sakit. Aku akan merasa lebih sakit lagi jika pergi ke sana."

"Ok, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita beli obat untukmu."

"Baiklah…"ucap Kat, lemah dan pasrah.

Mereka pergi ke apotik terdekat dari rumah baru Kat. Sejak pertama Kat melalui lingkungan rumah barunya, ia sudah jatuh cinta. Lingkungan yang hangat dan nyaman dengan tetangga-tetangga yang ramah. Pertama kalinya sejak berminggu-minggu penuh bencana ini, Kat merasa damai. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tour concert-nya yang berlangsung selama 2 minggu dan meraih sukses besar. Bahkan terbesar dari konser-konsernya yang sebelumnya.

Awalnya Mike sangat heran mendengar keputusan Kat yag ingin meninggalkan New York dan tinggal di Inggris dan menuntut alasannya. Namun Kat hanya mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan perubahan suasana dan menolak menjawab apapun pertanyaan Mike. Akhirnya Mike menerima saja alasan Kat, terutama karena melihat kondisi Kat yang belakangan ini sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Kat melihat-lihat sementara Mike menunggu obat yang sedang diresepkan oleh apoteker. Lalu Kat melihat alat pengetes kehamilan. Entah mengapa matanya tidak bisa lepas memandangi alat tersebut dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Mungkinkah? Apalagi saat itu Dylan tidak memakai pengaman. Tapi Kat tidak menyadari hal itu karena ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Baru sekarang hal itu terpikirkan olehnya. Bisakah ia hamil? Kat belum pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Dylan, bisakah seorang manusia hamil dengan seorang vampire?

"Kat?" panggil Mike. Kat meliriknya gugup. Apakah Mike melihatnya melotot pada alat pengetes kehamilan itu? Kat cepat-cepat menghampiri Mike dan pulang ke rumahnya. Karena jaraknya yang dekat, meereka hanya berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di rumah, Dylan langssung membuatkan Kat sup ayam panas sebelum menyuruhnya minum obat yang mereka beli di apotek. Akhirnya Dylan pulang ke apartemennya setelah memastikan bahwa Kat sudah mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkannya. Kat tidak langsung tidur seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Dylan, ia mengganti piyamanya dengan T-shirt dan celana jeans panjang. Ia memakai kacamata hitam lalu pergi ke apotek lagi. Ia akhirnya membeli alat pengetes itu setelah berkali-kali berjalan mondar-mandir dan menerima tatapan aneh dari si penjaga apotek. Ia cepat-cepat membayar dan kembali ke rumah. Lalu mondar-mandir lagi di kamar mandi. Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan keberanian untuk membeli alat itu, ia kehilangan keberanian untuk memakainya. Kemudian ia membulatkan tekadnya..

Kat duduk di atas kloset sambil memandang alat itu tidak percaya. Hasilnya positif. Ia hamil. Bayi-nya dan Dylan. Sebulir air mata menetes di pipinya. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia hamil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kat tahu banyak orang yang menggugurkan bayi mereka karena belum siap untuk menjadi orangtua. Ia pun belum siap. Tapi ia tidak bisa sedetikpun membayangkan harus membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah ini hanya karena keegoisannya. Tiba-tiba terbayang olehnya, dirinya sedang menggendong bayi yang sangat lucu dan polos, dengan mata besar berwarna biru yang menatapnya seolah-olah mengatakan _Ibu_ dan Kat langsung yakin bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa menghalanginya melahirkan dan membesarkan bayi ini. Bayi ini tak akan pernah kekurangan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Kat, Ibunya satu-satunya.

I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground, I see who you are<p>

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<p>

You could write a book on how  
>To ruin someone's perfect day<br>Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh<p>

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<p>

Why do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside?<br>Why do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind?<p>

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I've got no one to believe in<br>You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?<p>

I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know


End file.
